Dawn (LWD)
Dawn is the fourth episode of Land of the Walking Dead. Synopsis The group has to fight to get one of their own back from a group of survivors. Marcus copes with a tragedy. Plot As dawn breaks, Linda awakens on the floor of the basement when Marcus begins screaming. She looks at him, seeing that he has found Elyse. She stands and sniffles, saying, "I was forced to. She turned and would have killed me." Marcus looks at his wife, then looks back at Elyse. "I wish she did." Linda glares at him and walks up the stairs, seeing Ricky at the window, waiting for Jo, Matt and Clair in the kitchen, eating. She asks if Jo made it back and Matt shakes his head. "The walkers are almost all gone. We could start walking into town, see if we could find her." He suggests to the others. Ricky walks in and says he'd really want that. Linda says she wants to find her, too, and wants to stay with the group, "But Marcus is in a really bad spot. Our daughter turned, neither of us are handling it well. I feel like we shouldn't be on the move yet." Clair says they understand. Outside, Linda and the others say goodbye and hug. Matt says they're coming back that night. "If you want to come with us, we'll be here at sundown." In the town, Jo wakes up alone in a room. She calls for help and Rebecca walks in. She asks if she's okay. "What is happening around here, Rebecca?" Jo asks. Rebecca tells her to calm down. "We are all trying to survive." Jo asks if she can leave, saying her brother and friends are waiting. Rebecca says no and Jo gets upset. "What do you mean, 'No?' You can't keep me here. Let me leave!" Jo tries to get away but Rebecca is grabbing her. She pushes the woman and runs out the door. She runs outside and sees walkers all around. She runs past them, Rebecca following. Rebecca, however, is grabbed and bitten. Jo cries, running still. Rebecca is taken down, the other citizens screaming as they watch. Jo runs down the road, seeing the others in the distance. She runs to them faster, Ricky seeing her and running to her. They hug, Jo sobbing and telling him what happened. Clair hears about Rebecca and looks down. At the house, Linda is burying Elyse and goes inside to find Marcus to ask for help. She checks upstairs after she finds he isn't in the basement. She opens one of the bedroom doors and finds him as a walker. She sees pills all over the floor and cries out, backing away. He lurches at her as she slams the door, but he gets through. She runs down the stairs, hearing him close behind her. She runs outside and grabs the shovel. "Get back, Marcus!" She hits him with the shovel, to no help. Marcus reaches for her and she uses the shovel to shield herself, but is knocked back and falls. She falls before a pair of boots and looks up, seeing three unknown people. The boy up front smiles, handing her his gun. "You might want this." He says. She turns and aims it, shooting her husband in the chest twice, then the head. The boy smiles and nods, helping Linda up. The others return and see the three new people. Matt asks who they are. "My apologies, sir. We were just passing through and we saw this place. We thought it might be safe, but I guess not." He introduces himself as Trace Oxford, his friends being Spencer Reed and Lou Trang. Jo asks if there's any place they know of that's safe and Spencer says there's only rumors about where is safe. Ricky asks if the newcomers want to stay with them for a while. "We definitely have enough room in the house. We could all survive together." Trace nods, thanking them. They all go inside after helping Linda bury her family. Trace asks Clair what everyone's stories are. "Well, Ricky and Jo own this place. Linda just lost her daughter last night and her husband outside. Matt is from the town, but I don't know much of him. And me? My family is dead. How about you, how's the end of the world treating you?" Trace snickers and says it's fantastic, saying his parents are dead as well. Matt announces to everyone that he found a radio. He turns it on and they all listen in, hearing of a virus and reanimation process. "The only way to kill them is damage to the brain." Spencer mutters, "tell me something I don't know." They then hear no where is safe. "Military safe zones are being overrun, including the one right here in Ridgeway." They all look to each other. There is screaming heard and the radio broadcaster says the walkers are in the station. "God, help you all. Help all of u-" Static. Co-Stars *Marcia Gay Harden as Melissa Martini *Noah Schnapp as Michael Martini *Kristine Sutherland as Rebecca Rosenburg *Spencer Locke as Spencer Reed *Ki Hong Lee as Lou Trang Deaths *Edward Martini (Confirmed Fate) *Rebecca Rosenburg *Marcus Brown (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *First appearance of Trace Oxford. *First appearance of Spencer Reed. *First appearance of Lou Trang. *Last appearance of Rebecca Rosenburg. *Last appearance of Marcus Brown. *With Rebecca's death, Clair is the only living person in her family. *With Marcus' death, Linda is the only living person in her family. *Marcus is the first main character death of the series. Category:Land of the Walking Dead Category:Episodes